The legend of the Golden Frog
by Syndicate Leader Ra
Summary: Hi


The black blur ran as hard as he could. Hours of legs pumping with exceedingly potent drugs was taking a toll on him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to go for much longer. His only choice would be to try and hide in the current forest and wait for a newbie of a guard to let him slip past. Using all his energy in a combination of moves he hid in the trees and started to rest. The pain was excruciating and the robbing in his head had too grown to stupendously painful amounts.

"Boo"

The black being jumped in fright as a ghastly being popped beside him and began to screech . Just as they were about to begin to fight the wind power drastically increased. The sound of trees rustling was deafening and right before their eyes a pulsing black ball appeared. A bunch of team rocket grunts appeared to the call of the ghastly and didn't seem to see the black ball. This was a mistake as the black ball suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a human. With spiky black hair, golden skin and the bluest eyes that could be imagined. He had strange devises on his arms. Oh and a whole veritable fuck ton of muscle. Had he mentioned that the man only had pants on? The lack of a shirt revealed tribal tattoos all around him. The one on his chest seemed to glow black for a bit before dying down.

The man looked around before seeing the team rocket grunts.

"You don't look like Konoha ninja to me" he said before taking the nearest man out in a suplex.

The black pokemon watched in awe as the man dismantled the entirety of the team human and pokemon alike.

The black being watched as the golden tanned man started to walk away and in a ditch attempt to get away the black being launched itself of the tree and on to the man's shoulder. Or he tried. The man swung around and with a fist drawn back grabbed the frog and was about to let loose the punch when the Froakie cried "Help me." and collapsed in his hands.

Naruto put the frog on his shoulders wondering if this frog was in any way related to Gamakichi. He looked down.

"I need a shirt," he muttered before going in the direction from where the stupid men that wanted a piece of him came from. After twenty minutes of walking he found a large complex and before he could be spotted he ducked to the ground.

After commando crawling to a bush he checked his gauntlets. The grappling hooks and assassin blades where still there. Good, he thought to himself. In the bush he swung his arm and fired the grappling hook snaring it around the closest guards leg before tugging it and using the recall mechanism. One moment the guard was there, the next moment he was not. Before the guard could say anything he knocked him out and stole his shirt.

'No sense in making myself recognisable.' he thought.

Turning the shirt inside out he put it on and was pleased to see that the sleeves came short of his wrists. Although the chest didn't fit properly. He used some bandages and strapped the frog to his shoulder to make sure that the cool thing stayed attached.

'That reminds me to buy clothes after getting out of here.'

Taking the man's gloves he tied them together before tying them around his head. Next was the most important part. He unsealed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Then he channelled chakra onto one of his tattoos located on the skin above his kidney.

His form shimmered before he henged to the form of the knocked out team rocket. **(AN if you are wondering why he didn't henge in the first place it is because if it gets broken then he is revealed to the whole world)**. Using his grappling hook he launched himself to the roof of the complex. Halfway through he heard a voice.

 _ **"Help me, FREE ME!"**_

Changing his mind he recalled his grappling hook and used the grappling hook on his other arm to pull himself to the second level. He clung to the window and just as he was about to use the **Uzumaki Fuin of Kamui** he felt something stir on his shoulder. He realised that the frog was there and if he did use Kamui he could leave the frog behind, his control wasn't that good. Imprinting the window with a Hiraishin marker he pulled of a tricky ninja manoeuvre and swapped the side that the glass was pointing. Meaning that the outside of the glass was now on the inside.

He look around the room to survey the room, the people in the room were hunched over machines and were wearing white lab coats. Overall there seemed to be no immediate danger

 _ **"In here."**_ the voice said

Dropping to the ground he used the suction cup grappling hook to launch himself to the wall on the far side. He clung to the wall and slowly dropped to the ground. Creeping over to the doorway he slipped a Hiraishin Kunai under the door and used the Hiraishin viewing technique to view what was on the other side. What he saw made him grin like a mad man before he teleported to the other side. He picked up the marker before placing a hand on the door and implanted it with a shiki fuin.

Then he turned to the contents of the room. Gold. Piles of it. All stacked up nicely. All ripe for the taking. He quickly sealed the gold into a scroll. He found some balls that were multi-coloured. Shrugging he sealed all the balls in the scroll. Once he had stripped the room bare of anything that looked valuable he moved to the next room. Laughing at his luck he quickly sealed all the tools that were in the room.

Finally he got to a room that looked like a bedroom. Throwing the wardrobe open he gasped in delight. Orange suits. If he wasn't stealing the guys stuff he would have bought the guy a drink. Sealing up the suits (with a mental note to get them washed, and a physical note stating how impressed he was at the man) he wandered around.

 _ **"Hurry, down here, there is a button -"**_

BOOM, Naruto charged into the floor and blew through it.

 _ **"on your right…"**_

He seemed to be in some sort of underground lab. Scientists scrambled away from him as he got up. A cylinder full of some sort of green liquid was in the centre of the room and suspended in the liquid was a feline six foot tall armoured 'thing'.

 _ **"You have found me. Now free me"**_

Being the little good boy he was, Naruto he kicked the test tube and shattered the glass, freeing the curious creature...

Naruto had located the holding room and after taking time to hack the computer he opened all he cage doors. Instantly animals flowed out, all heading for the same direction, he followed them

Outside, sometime later

Naruto pressed a button on his left gauntlet. The building was engulfed in an explosion. He looked at the ball that he had stolen. Then he looked at the little guy on his shoulder, he felt like he was missing something, why did they both start with poké? Shrugging, he shrunk the ball and stowed it away. With a swish of his cloak he walked through the forest.

A thought came to him. Should he keeps the little bugger? He would let the frog decide. Marching onwards he came to a Bush with plain blue berries. Deciding to have something to eat Naruto decided to pick some berries and plopped one in his mouth. He bit into the flesh of the berry and sighed. The spicy bitter sweet taste was the taste of victory. Then he felt it, like medicine he felt his tiredness flee and although he still felt tired he felt his body purge all sickness.

Taking another three berries he crushed them before opening the mouth of his companion and pouring it in. Instantly the thing perked up and after stretching it's arms it looked around.

Before trying to jump away at the sight of Naruto. Naruto instantly caught the frog as it's exhausted legs gave it zero distance. Making a decision Naruto decided to keep the creature with him.

That decision changed the Pokémon world forever.


End file.
